Occlusion is often used as a treatment for various vascular disorders, such as aneurysm, atrial septal defect, left atrial appendage, patent foramen ovale, patent ductus arteriosis, and the like. The use of embolic coils is one method of occlusion. However, on occasion there are difficulties that can arise. For example, occlusion within the left atrial appendage can be particularly difficult because of the potential variance in the shape of the ostium of the left atrial appendage, and the potential variance in the shape and geometry of the left atrial appendage. Also, one possible complication with embolic coils is the risk of the coils falling out of the target treatment site within the vasculature. Accordingly, a system of occlusion utilizing embolic coils which mitigates the risk of the coils falling out of the target treatment site would be beneficial. Also beneficial would be devices and methods which improve the occluding process in general. Such a system would be widely useful for treating various disorders, including the occlusion of left atrial appendages, aneurysms, atrial septal defect, patent foramen ovale, patent ductus arteriosis, vessel shutdown and other similar vascular disorders.